Kaiou Video Dating Service Part 2
by Hotaru-chan2
Summary: Aino Minako takes over as host, and whole new bunch of bishies show up! You don't need to read Part 1 first.


Kaiou Video Dating Service Part 2  
By Hotaru-chan ~ saturn_princess_2000@yahoo.com  
January, 2001; Completed May, 2001  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even though I wish I did ^_^ All chacters  
are copywrited by their peoples. This stroy was written by me though, so don't post it   
anywhere without asking my permision first. Thanks and enjoy the ficie!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Kaiou Video Dating Service Part 2  
by Hotaru-chan  
  
  
  
  
**Welcome to the Part 2 of the Kaiou Video Dating Service! Michiru is currently unavailable to host due to an unfortunate accident, so hosting in her place will be Aino Minako!   
  
  
  
Minako: Konnichiwa minna-cha~n! Let's get started! Here's our first bishounen!  
  
*Someone who appears to be girl with long pink hair walk in and sits down on the loveseat...*  
  
Minako: Um...sorry...but this is boys-only! Why are you here?  
  
Shun: Eh...I am a boy...  
  
Minako: *shocked* You are???  
  
Shun: Yup!   
  
Minako: *blushes* Oops! Sorry! Well, introduce yourself!  
  
Shun: I'm Shun!! Suka-chan, are you watching this?? Hi Suka-chan!!!  
  
Minako: *sweatdrops* Eh...why don't you tell the viewing audience about yourself, Shun?  
  
Shun: *ignores Minako and continues to wave at the camera*  
  
Minako: Shun?   
  
Shun: Reina-chan! Are you there too? Are you watching to see niichan?   
  
Minako: Ano...Shun?   
  
Shun: Eh?  
  
Minako: You do know that everyone has a time limit, right?  
  
Shun: Oh? There is?  
  
Minako: Sou desu, and I'm afraid that yours is just about up.  
  
Shun: Oh...well I really only did this so I could say this for Suka-chan: Anyone interested in a sexy red-haired highschool second year, call my number for Suka-chan!!!  
  
**Kazuya watching at home: "NAN DA ZO????"**  
  
Minako: Well...ok Shun...ano...next person!  
  
*Shun leaves*  
  
Minako: Eh...all right....next lets go to someone who's hopefully actually SERIOUS about doing this....  
  
*A tall bishounen with brown bangs in a very...interesting...style walks out and sits down*  
  
Minako: Here we have Trowa Barton of colony L3!  
  
Trowa: *nods in acknowledgment*  
  
Minako: So, Trowa! Are you actually here to get a date, or are you here just to act stupid and take advantage of our walk-on services?  
  
Trowa: Hmmm....a little of both, I suppose.  
  
Minako: Oh dear...  
  
Trowa: ?  
  
Minako: Well, Trowa, why don't you tell the audience about yourself?  
  
Trowa: All information about myself is classified.  
  
Minako: Um what?  
  
Trowa: Sorry, but I can't tell you anything  
  
Minako: Isn't there anything that you can share with our viewers?  
  
Trowa: Yes. I am a clown.  
  
Minako: You're a clown??  
  
Trowa: That's right.  
  
Minako: Well, no offense, but you don't seem very funny.  
  
Trowa: You opinion is noted.  
  
Minako: Umm....well what else can you tell us?  
  
Trowa: I have a sister. She also works in the circus. She throws knives.  
  
Minako: Knives...? That's nice....  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Minako: So, Trowa, is there any other non-classified information that you can share?  
  
Trowa: As a matter of fact, there is.   
  
Minako: And that would be...?  
  
Trowa: I play the flute.  
  
Minako: Oh! This is good! You're a musician! Do you happen to have your flute with you?  
  
Trowa: No. I only play it when I play duets with Quatre.  
  
Minako: Who is Quatre?  
  
Trowa: All information concerning Quatre is also classified.  
  
Minako: Umm...all right....er...well I think your time is just about up! Trowa Barton, minna!  
  
Trowa: Oh, and Trowa isn't my real name. You may call me Nanashi.  
  
Minako: Ok then...that was...Nanashi...*sweatdrops*  
  
Minako: Well now lets bring out the next bachelor!  
  
*A tall and heavily scarred bishounen with red hair and a large red star tattoo on   
his arm walks out*  
  
Minako: Here we have the outlaw Gene Starwind!  
  
Gene: Helloo ladies!  
  
Minako: So, Gene, tell us about yourself.  
  
Gene: *proud* I'm an outlaw and pilot the most advanced ship there is, the Outlaw Star. As you can see, I'm very good looking, and...and...and---gahhh! I wanna get laid!! Come on, you know I'm hot! Gwahh! I live with girls but they're psycho! One annoys the hell outa me, one isn't even human, and the other is just plain creepy!   
  
Minako: Ano...Gene?  
  
Gene: Just for one night!! I'm desperate! Do you have any idea how few women there are in the middle of space??  
  
Minako: Gene....?  
  
Gene: If this goes on for much longer I might just give in to Fred! Ahh what am I saying?? *slaps himself* ...  
  
Minako: Gene?  
  
Gene: Ya?  
  
Minako: Well I think we're going to have to move on to the next person now...  
  
Gene: All right....Just one night! It's all I ask!  
  
Minako: Byebye~!  
  
*security comes and drags off Gene while he's pleading with the audience*  
  
Minako: Ok now lets move on! Next, come out!  
  
*A tall biseinen with long blond hair walks out and sits down*  
  
Minako: Here's Zechs Marquise!  
  
Zechs: No! My name is Milliardo Peacecraft!  
  
Minako: But on your info sheet it says Zechs...  
  
Milliardo: No!! Milliardo!!  
  
Minako: Ok, ok, Milliardo it is. So, tell us about yourself, Milliardo. You're a military man, yes?  
  
Milliardo: Yes, but war is bad. People must be shown that. I must show them that. By killing them.  
  
Minako: How would that show them it's bad?  
  
Milliardo: Because they would be dead. And they would be sad.  
  
Minako: Um...ok....  
  
Milliardo: Nobody understands my views!! This is the way it must be!!!  
  
Minako: You're psycho.  
  
Milliardo: How dare you! *pulls out gun* You must be shown the sorrow of war!!   
  
Minako: Wahhh! Ahhh matte matte!   
  
Milliardo: *pulls trigger*  
  
Minako: Eheheheeee! i...die...hehehe! *runs around room* [*]  
  
Milliardo: *shoots her again* What the hell is wrong with you???  
  
Minako: *giggles* *continues to run around room*  
  
Milliardo: Freak!  
  
Minako: *collapses*  
  
Milliardo: Finally! Now, this show is mine!! Bwahahaha! Now to begin...we must redecorate...  
  
*security arrives and drags of Milliardo*  
  
Milliardo: No! What are you doing!! I must educate the public...!!!  
  
Camera Guy: Uh....we're having some technical difficulties...uh.....  
  
*suddenly a blue-haired girl wearing a pink kimono who seems to be riding an ore appears...*  
  
Girl: Hello! I'll be the new host!!  
  
Camera Guy: Who are you?  
  
Girl: I'm Botan!!  
  
Camera Guy: Uh...are you aloud to do that?  
  
Botan: Um....sure! And I brought a co-host!  
  
Camera Guy: I'm not sure...  
  
Botan: Just do you job and film!!!  
  
Camera Guy: *runs back to camera and begins recording*  
  
Botan: Welcome back! I'm Botan, your new host! And here's my co-host!  
  
Ghost girl: Hi! I'm Misako!  
  
Botan: We're both from the spirit world!  
  
Misako: I'm a ghost! Boo! *giggles*  
  
Entire production crew: *runs out in terror*  
  
Misako: Huh. You'd think they'd never seen a ghost before.  
  
Botan: Ah oh well we don't need them! Hmm...we'll need the camera guy though...  
*flies out on ore* *returns with struggling camera guy*  
  
Botan: You're staying right here!  
  
Camera Guy: eh...!  
  
Misako: *giggle* Ok! Now lets get started! Who do we have up next?  
  
Botan: Oh dear...it seems that everyone ran away...  
  
Misako: No prob! I'm sure we could get some people!  
  
Botan: Right!  
  
*both leave and return several minutes later each dragging along two bishounen*  
  
Botan: Yay! We have people! *points to a very angry and annoyed looking bishounen*   
Yuusuke! You're first!  
  
Yuusuke: Fuck no! I'm not doing this shit!  
  
Botan: Pleaaaseee Yuusuke?? For me??  
  
Yuusuke: But I already have Keiko!  
  
Botan: *teary-eyed* Demo...  
  
Yuusuke: I'm leaving! *leaves*  
  
Botan: Fine! Be that way! You're first then! *grabs a short bishounen with spiky black hair and shoves him on to the loveseat*  
  
Botan: Camera!  
  
Camera Guy: Rolling!  
  
Botan: Finally we're back on track! Let me present to you Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Botan: Hiei is a fire demon! Ain't he just adorable??  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Misako: *runs over* He is just so kawaii!!! *glomps Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Argh!! Get off me!  
  
Misako: Kawaii! kawaii!  
  
Hiei: I'm very powerful you know!! I'll kill you!! Get off!!  
  
Misako: Botan-chan, where did you get him?? I want one!!  
  
Botan: You can have him, but I think you'll have to ask Kurama first.  
  
Hiei: Wait just a second now!  
  
Misako: Yay!! Thanks!! He's so much cuter then Mitsuru!  
  
Hiei: .....?  
  
Misako: Oh, I'm going to be haunting you from now on.  
  
Hiei: ......  
  
Misako: Botan-chan, can I take Hiei-chan home with me?  
  
Hiei: Hiei-CHAN???  
  
Botan: Sure!  
  
Misako: Yay! Let's go, Hiei-chan! I want to glomp you some more!  
  
Hiei: Kisama! Let me go!!! And how dare you can me "chan"!!!  
  
Misako: Byebye!  
  
Botan: Ja ne Misako-chan!  
  
Hiei: Argh!!! *tries biting Misako*   
  
Misako: Ooooh so you want to play rough, ne? Well there'll be time for that *later*...  
  
Hiei: Hn...*thinking evil thoughts....how to kill this girl....*  
  
Misako: Oh, and by the way, you can't kill me -- I'm already dead!  
  
Hiei: Damn.  
  
Misako: *giggle*  
  
*Misako leaves with Hiei*  
  
Botan: So! I guess that just leaves me with Misako's bishies! *notices that both bishounen  
had long since fled the premises* Oh..? Where did they go?   
  
Camera Guy: uh...i think they left....  
  
Botan: Oh...well....er.....oh my what am I supposed to do now...?  
  
Camera Guy: *shrugs*  
  
Botan: *starts crying*   
  
*suddenly a bishounen with black hair wearing a yellow and black bandanna on his head*  
  
Bishie: Don't cry lovely girl! I'll be next!  
  
Botan: Eh? Who are you?  
  
Ryouga: I am Ryouga! And you should really have better directions for getting here, it took me weeks!  
  
Botan: Oh! I know you! You live next-door to the studio!  
  
Ryouga: Ehh...ya...  
  
Botan: So! Here's Ryouga!  
  
Ryouga: I am not forgetting about my dear Akane, I am merely looking for someone for the time before she comes to me....  
  
Botan: .....  
  
Ryouga: I'm quite a romantic....unlike RANMA....however...I have...a...problem....  
  
Botan: Yes?  
  
Ryouga: I have a problem with water.  
  
Botan: A water phobia?  
  
Ryouga: Not quite....  
  
Botan: Can't swim?  
  
Ryouga: No...  
  
Botan: What then?  
  
Ryouga: I was cursed - so dreadfully cursed - and if I get wet with cold water something bad happens.  
  
Botan: Do you melt?  
  
Ryouga: No...  
  
Botan: Do you--  
  
Ryouga: I turn into a pig! A little black pig!!  
  
Botan: A piglet?? Kawaii!!  
  
Ryouga: NO!! NOT kawaii!!!  
  
Botan: *pulls out bucket of water* *dumps it on Ryouga*   
  
Ryouga: *turns into P-chan* pwree!  
  
Botan: KAWAII!!!!  
  
Ryouga: PWREEE! pwreee! *runs around studio*  
  
Botan: *chases after P-chan*  
  
Ryouga: *runs under camera*  
  
Botan: *runs smack into camera, breaking it*  
  
Botan: Aa...ano? Itai...my head... *notices camera* oops....  
  
Ryouga: *runs out*  
  
Botan: *notices that sound still works* Well I guess that will be all for now! Ja ne!!!  
  
Camera Guy: *turns off camera* *faints*  
  
Botan: *notices studio damage* hehe...whoops....^^;;;;  
  
  
  
END PART 2!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[*] See ep. 107 of Sailormoon  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for Part 3! Please leave feedback!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru-chan  
saturn_princess_2000@yahoo.com  
www.envy.nu/zaree/  
*Princess of §aturn*  
"Omae o korosu"  
Duo-chan rules!!! ^^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



End file.
